Other UTAUs
Yimes ra Elzeme isn't limited to it's main band members. We have other UTAUs created by the same people. This page will tell you about each and every other UTAU we have. LUKAS LUKAS is our first Neko UTAU in Yimes ra Elzeme. He's 17 years old and has Black Hair with bright Blue eyes. He usually wears a lose fitting shirt with a waistcoat, shorts and brown boots. The Inspiration for LUKAS' creation came from a few different sources. His creator originally thought of him when listening to the 80s song The Lovecats by The Cure. His concept design was then influenced by Oz Bezarious from the anime/manga Pandora Hearts. Finally, his storyline was set as to who he was from the Kagamine Len & Gumi song "Ah, What a wonderful cat life." LUKAS is a "stray cat" who does as he wishes. However, one day he strays onto Jimento's property and causes her problems. She chases him away repeatedly (usually using a Super Soaker) but one day he meets NINA, who is in effect Jimento's pet. (See below for her profile and story). LUKAS falls in love with NINA and tries with all his might to meet her again. However, Jimento keeps getting in the way, much to his dissapointment. NINA NINA was the second Neko UTAU to be created for Yimes ra Elzeme, following LUKAS. She's only 16, has dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was created to be a pairing with LUKAS, and her main inspiration source was "Ah, what a wonderful cat life." (NINA's concept design is not yet finished, so it's unknown what exactly she looks like) Following alongside LUKAS' storyline, NINA was adopted by Jimento when she was still a "kitten" and has grown with her since then. When she was around the age of 15, she noticed Jimento had been chasing this stray from their property. It was a month or so after that, that NINA then met LUKAS face to face. She found him annoying and irritating at first, but after he'd kept pestering her for awhile she found herself begining to like him. Riku/Rima Riku wasn't originally intended to be part of the UTAU collection, but shortly after work on Jimento's first bank began, it was decided he would get a voicebank too. Riku normally has dark hair, close to black with dark brown eyes and will be found wearing hoodies, jeans and converse. However, due to his Seheran race, his hair can change colour from Black, to Dark Purple, to Purple, to White. His eyes will also gradually get brighter and become a vivid red. Although he spent the majority of his time on Akruliana, a neighboring planet or Torkita Riku seems to have taken on a rather stereotypical English accent. This is possibly due to living there more recently. Riku's appearance is generally around the age of an 18-19 year old, however he is much older than that. Rima is Riku's genderbent version and generally acts the same as him though is more outgoing. Both enjoy games and both will carry some variation of a Handheld gaming device wherever they go. Blair Blair is a young vampire, aged around 17. He seems fond of black and white themed clothing, and is usually wearing a striped marionette jumper. His hair is quite messy and just past his shoulders in varying shades of purple and pink. Blair met the other characters in the academy Jimento currently works at and the twins attend with Pheonix. He was at first quite put off by them, but they get along better now.